Your Foothprints in my Life
by JulyBooth
Summary: "O xale que usava ainda estava com o perfume dele. E ela ainda podia sentir o calor dos braços dele ao redor do seu corpo, mesmo ele tendo partido há dois anos." Little Sad.


_Notas: Gente, quando forem ler a fic escutem, PLEASE, a música "__**F**_**_ootprints in the sand_**_" ^^ Só um pequeno aviso ela é little sad. Espero que gostem. Enjoy it. watch?v=AFQw9J3JVNg_

* * *

**Your Foothprints in my Life**

_Autora: Juliana Alves_

_Classificação: PG-13_

_Advertências: Romance_

_Capítulos: One-Shot_

_Completa: [x] Sim [ ] Não_

Ela chegou na praia deserta e tirou a sandália, caminhou até o mar e parou. Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto e a dor que se apossou do seu corpo nos últimos dias apenas saiu. O xale que usava ainda estava com o perfume dele. E ela ainda podia sentir o calor dos braços dele ao redor do seu corpo, mesmo ele tendo partido há apenas dois anos.

Ás vezes a saudade a subjugava e ela acordava em dor, mas imediatamente pegava o carro e seu mais precioso tesouro e ia para praia. Na mesma praia onde ele mostrou que ela não estaria mais sozinha e que sabia por onde trilha a partir daquele momento.

**You walked with me** / _Você andou comigo (e deixou)_

**Footprints in the sand** / _Pegadas na areia_

**And helped me understand** / _Me ajudou a compreender_

**Where I'm going** / _Por onde devo ir_

**You walked with me** / _Você andou comigo_

**When I was all alone** / _Quando eu estava sozinha_

**With so much I know along the** **way** / _O bastante pra que eu pudesse conhecer o meu caminho_

**Then I heard you say** / _Então eu o ouvi dizer_

Ali, naquela mesma praia onde há oito anos eles estavam trocando votos, apenas os dois e ele prometeu que sempre estaria com ela, não importava o que acontecesse, se ela estivesse bem ou não. Que quando alguma coisa a deixasse aflita eles voltariam ao mesmo lugar e tudo seria deixado para que o mar levasse. Que ela podia olhar para o lado e ver que suas pegadas na areia estaria acompanhada por outro par. Que ele estaria lá.

**I promise you **/ _Eu prometo a você_

**I'm always there **/ _Que estarei sempre lá_

**When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair **/ _Quando o seu coração estiver cheio de tristeza e desespero_

**I'll carry you **/ _Eu vou cuidar de você_

**When you need a friend **/ _Quando precisar de um amigo_

**You'll find my footprints in the sand **/ _Você encontrará minhas pegadas na areia_

Naquela manhã, há dois anos, ela viu toda sua vida passar pelos olhos, quando o corpo dele a protegeu de um caminho sem volta. Vê-lo lutar pela vida quase a levou juntou, mas ao ouvir o sussurro dele antes dele partir a manteve viva.

**I see my life **/ _Eu vejo minha vida_

**Flash across the sky **/ _Passar pelo céu_

**So many times have I** / _Tantas vezes eu estive_

**Been so afraid ooh **/ _Com tanto medo, ooh!_

**And just when I ** / _E quando eu pensei_

**Have thought I've lost my way** / _Que havia perdido o meu caminho_

**You give me strength to carry on** / _Você me deu força para continuar_

**That's when I heard you say** / _Foi ai que eu o ouvi dizer_

Antes que seus olhos fechassem-se para o mundo ele prometeu: _"Eu cuidarei de você, Teresa, mesmo longe. Se a dor for insuportável volte para nosso lugar, eu estarei lá. Olhe as pegadas, você não estará sozinha. I love you."_

**I promise you** / _Eu prometo a você_

**I'm always there** / _Que estarei sempre lá_

**When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair** / _Quando o seu coração estiver cheio de tristeza e desespero_

**I'll carry you** / _Eu vou cuidar de você_

**When you need a friend** / _Quando precisar de um amigo_

**You'll find my footprints in the sand** / _Você encontrará minhas pegadas na areia_

E ali estava ela, ás vezes cansada, ás vezes triste, mas sempre com um sorriso no rosto, pois sabia que ele cuidava dela.

**When I'm weary** / _Quando estou cansada_

**Well, I know you'll be there** / _Bem, eu sei que você estará lá_

**And I can feel you** / _Eu posso sentir-lo_

**When you say** / _Quando você diz_

E quando a última lágrima escorreu do seu rosto ela escutou risadinhas e olhou para o lado e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Tommy, seu garotinho de 8 anos, vinha sorrindo e de mãos dadas com sua irmã, a pequena Lara de 4 anos. Ambos eram a perfeita mistura dos pais, Tommy era loiro com os belos olhos verdes como a mãe, e a pequena era morena com a cor azul do mar a brilhar seus olhos. E naquele momento Teresa soube que Patrick estaria cuidado deles, pois ela podia ver que não estava sozinha. Havia dois pares de pegadas juntos do seu na areia.

**I promise you** / _Eu prometo a você_

**I'm always there** / _Que estarei sempre lá_

**When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair** / _Quando o seu coração estiver cheio de tristeza e desespero_

**I'll carry you** / _Eu vou cuidar de você_

**When you need a friend** / _Quando precisar de um amigo_

**You'll find my footprints in the sand** / _Você encontrará minhas pegadas na areia_

Antes de seus pequenos se aproximarem ela sorriu e olhou mais uma vez para o mar, toda saudade tinha ido embora, apenas a felicidade a enchia agora e ela sussurrou para o vento: _"Obrigado, Patrick. I love You"._

**THE END**


End file.
